


kinda good for my love

by pawnshophearttradingup



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pawnshophearttradingup/pseuds/pawnshophearttradingup
Summary: It's Alfonse and the Summoner's anniversary, and he wants to do something nice for her, like bake a cake.
Relationships: Alfonse/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	kinda good for my love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pasteladins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteladins/gifts).



> this was written for my actual 1 year anniversary w/ my girlfriend like 2 months ago. norrie is the name of her summoner, i didn't swap it out for this fic. love you pastel

“Drat,” Alfonse muttered, forlorn, as he (once more) accidentally cracked eggshells into the bowl. At this rate, he’d need to buy not only more eggs, but more flour as well before the day ended.

… And all the other ingredients, too. He sighed. Why hadn’t he asked Sharena to help him when he first came up with this idea--

“Hey, Alfie!”

“Norrie!” Alfonse, ashamed as he would be to admit it, jumped at the sound of her voice, whirling around to face the Summoner. She looked like she was in a good mood, if the smile on her face was any indicator.

“What are you doing?” She moved to look around Alfonse at the countertop, which was, to put it lightly, a mess.

It was just another thing for Alfonse to be ashamed of. He felt like he’d been caught red-handed. “I… I was just…”

“Making a cake?” Of course she could recognize what all the ingredients were for, considering she did this more than he did. “But what for?”

From the look on her face, she seemed to have an idea already. Even if she didn’t, there was no way Alfonse could lie to her for very long, he would feel terrible about it.

“Ah, well, our anniversary is coming up, and I wanted to-- hoped I could do something for you.”

“So you wanted to bake me a cake?”

“Yes.” He closed his eyes, as if anticipating a blow, though not a literal one.

When he opened them, though, all he saw was the enamored look on Norrie’s face. “That’s so sweet of you! It might defeat the purpose but… maybe I could help you?” She must have noticed he was about to protest, because she held up a hand to stop him from speaking. “Maybe then it could actually be finished in time! And, um, edible!”

… He couldn’t argue with that. Alfonse sighed. “Alright. I’ll get another bowl.”

“Wait, are all those bowls piling up failed attempts?  _ Alfonse, how long have you been at this-- _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> title from "feels so nice" by the wrecks. does this song rly fit? no, but i had that lyric stuck in my head so i used it bc i think it's kind of cute
> 
> if u wanna give me a follow elsewhere, i'm [@lineraway](https://twitter.com/lineraway) on twitter, and [zenithgays](https://zenithgays.tumblr.com/) on tumblr (tho keep in mind this isn't my usual work lmao)


End file.
